Doubts......
by Twinkles Roxy
Summary: This is an anti-Xavier Lancitty. chap 9 added(epilogue). There is a thin line between friends and enemies.......the battle may end, but has the war just begun? Where will their roads take them? And is it really over with Xavier?Please R&R!^_^
1. Beginning Doubts

A/N: This is an intro for an anti-Xaiver fic that I am thinking of writing, tell me what you think. Oh yes, and this is not just my story, if we actually write it, Twinkles and me are both gonna work on this one.  
  
Disclaimer~I own nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Doubts…..  
  
Have you ever spent so much time fighting for something, that you forget what it is you are fighting for? It's like you never really took the time to think about 'why,' cause you were always so concerned about 'what'?  
  
Sometimes I feel that way about my life. On the sleepless nights, of thoughtful dreams…. I lay awake and wonder why I am who I am. Am I part of the X-Men because they got to me before the brotherhood? Do I really believe in what it is that I am fighting for? Or am I here because I was told this is right? I don't know anymore.  
  
My once thoughtful mind is now nothing but a computer. A programmed computer that does what it's told and asks no questions from the programmer. Does the Professor here my thoughts? Does he know of my doubts? I don't know what they would do to me if they knew. If they knew the doubts that plagued my mind. Would they allow me to stay? What would the Professor do?  
  
These are the questions that perplex my mind. They used to only come every once in a while. But now, now more often I am having these doubts. It's like they are a new part of my tedious routine. The only difference is that these do not come from the Professor. No, I am getting these thoughts from someone else. But who else has telepathic powers? No one at the institute.  
  
I have this underlying feeling that something big is going to happen. Every once in a while I retrieve these memories. Not memories of something that has already happened, but rather, something that will.  
  
For now, I can do nothing, nothing but wait, and wonder, what will tomorrow bring? And will I, Kitty Pryde be ready for it? 


	2. Strange Betrayal

A/N: Okay, some of you guys seemed to like this, so we thought hey, what the heck, lets give it a try. So, here is the next chapter in our little Anti-Xavier fic. Let us know what you think!^_^  
  
Roxy Disclaimer: We own none of the X-….  
  
Twinkles: Actually, I own Lance!  
  
Roxy: Twinkles we've been over this, we do not own the X-Men, the Evo people do.  
  
Twinkles: Well he's not an X-Men, he's one of the brotherhood, and I WANT to own him!  
  
Roxy: But you…fine! I own Scott!  
  
Twinkles: 'But he's one of the X-Men!'  
  
Roxy: As we've already discussed, that doesn't matter, so, I OWN SCOTT!  
  
Twinkles: Sure, I OWN LANCE!  
  
Kitty: A-hem, who owns Lance?  
  
Jean: you do not own Scott, Jean owns Scott……  
  
Xavier: I own all of them, the X-Men are mine, and they will do as I say….."  
  
(A/N- Clearly you can see that we had a lot of extra time on our hands!)  
  
"Kitty? Kitty, wake up." A southern ringing sounded in my ear. Rolling over I saw Marie standing next to my bed.  
  
"Get up sleepy head, it's about time." Marie now stood with her hands on her hips. "It's not fair that some people get to sleep in, while others of us have danger-room practice."  
  
"Danger-room practice? What time is it, how long have I been sleeping?" I asked, unaware that it was nearly 10:00.  
  
"The Professor said that you seemed tired, so he told us to let you sleep, but now you need to get up, we have a meeting or something." She turned abruptly and headed towards the door without another word. She was in a great mood this morning!  
  
A few minutes later I was dressed and headed downstairs, everyone was already there, except….  
  
"I'm glad we all are here now, the is something that needs to be addressed." The Professor sat with his hands folded. "For the last few weeks, one of our team members has been conspiring with the brotherhood……."  
  
Brotherhood! The next few word of the Professor slipped by me as I got anxious. I talked with Lance, and had a little crush on him, but I wasn't 'conspiring with the brotherhood,' was he talking about me?  
  
"……I have attempted to advise otherwise, but my advice has failed. I am disappointed to inform you all that….."  
  
I crossed my fingers and felt my forehead start to perspire, please don't be talking about me!  
  
"…..Jean Grey has left the X-Men." Gasps followed the Professors announcement, well, all but me, I sighed of relief, then gasped.  
  
Mummers filled the room, "But Jean was so loyal?" "She loved the X-Men, why would she leave?" "He can't be serious!"  
  
I just sat there confused. It didn't add up. Jean was one of the first X- Men, it seemed inconceivable that someone like her could even consider leaving. Something wasn't right about this. I looked over at Scott, he sat in shock. Even though I could not see his eyes, I knew that he was deeply upset. A moment later without a word, he got up and left the room angrily. The Professor looked as though he was about to stop him, but then did nothing.  
  
"I know this is a shock," He began again. "But we can not let this ruin our spirit, that is what they want. Jean has made a terrible choice, and she is the one that will pay for it. I am going to ask that all of you avoid her at any cost, she is a danger to the team, we are better with her gone."  
  
For how much history the Professor and her had, his comments seemed a little heartless. More angry than sad. I suppose he had every right to be, after all, she was betraying him…..I started to feel curious, what would make her leave? 'Surely it wasn't the team, she loved all of us, especially a certain Cyclops. Nothing has really changed since I've been here….come to think of it, there has been a change. I can remember back to when Jean had a surge in her powers, and lost control, nearly killing some of us. After that, she was different, she began to change, but why?' My thoughts were interrupted….  
  
"Kitty, are you okay?" The professor now was in front of me, and everyone else had left the room. How long had I been sitting there? I felt like I just woke up….  
  
"Ya, I'll be okay Professor." I quickly replied, then I felt as though I needed to add something more, "Too bad Jean left, but I guess it's probably for the best." Where did that come from, I mean, it wasn't at all what I was feeling. I all of the sudden felt that I couldn't be honest with the Professor. It was the weirdest thought, it left just as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Yes, we are better off, without her." The Professor said as he patted my shoulder.  
  
I felt relaxed, happy, it was like nothing had happened, it didn't bother me that Jean was gone, everything was just great………. 


	3. Whispers in the Night.....

A/N: We're trying something new, let us know if it freaks ya out…..^_^  
  
Disclaimer: We regret to inform you, but it is our most solemn responsibility to let you know that sadly, we do not own the X-Men……(  
  
"Whispers in the Night…."  
  
  
  
The weekend passed by quickly. It was complete with the normal early morning danger room sessions with Logan, arguments between Rogue and Evan, Kurt's annoying random appearances, the new mutants were still getting into mischief, but something was missing.  
  
At first it took me a moment to figure out what was different, then it hit me. I didn't hear Scott and Jean fitting. Not that I really missed the incessant quarreling, objects flying, and loud music, it was just different, that's all. Come to think of it, I hadn't really seen Scott all weekend. Sure, he was bossing everyone around as usual during the danger room sessions, but after they ended, he was gone. I would assume that he was grieving Jean's rebellion, but…..I was wrong.  
  
"Kitty, have you seen my car keys?" I had almost jumped when Scott came up behind me and started talking.  
  
"Ah, what?" I hadn't really heard him, in fact he was interrupting my daydreaming, for the thousandth time. I could never get a moment to think to myself, someone was always disturbing me, usually Scott.  
  
"Have you seen my car keys?" He repeated, a little more impatient.  
  
"No. Like where did you leave them last?"  
  
He groaned. "I don't know. I thought I had left them where I usually do, on the key rack, but its like they got up and moved. If I don't find them soon, I'm gonna be late!"  
  
"Late? Where are you going?" I was curious now, Scott rarely went out, that is, unless Jean wanted to.  
  
"Oh that," he paused for a moment as if considering whether or not he should tell me, "I have a date…." There was a small silence, "with Tyran."  
  
Tyran! That was new! If I had used any common sense, I would have refrained from my next comment, but… "But what about Jea……" I cut myself short, but it was too late. I know that he knew what I was going to say.  
  
"What about Jean?" He finished my sentence for me. "Kitty, I don't socialize with traitors!" He said abruptly, rather angry. Then stomped out of the room. A few seconds later I heard him banging on someone else's door, "Have you seen my Keys!"  
  
He didn't seem to be taking this as bad as I would have thought. For how much he was in love with Jean, wasn't this a little soon to be dating someone? Especially Tyran? Jean was so going to freak when she heard!  
  
********************************************  
  
I spent the rest of the day cleaning up my share of the house, and finishing homework. Everyone else had calmed down by now. In fact, most everyone had gone out to the movies. That is, except Rogue. She didn't believe that "Filling her mind with subliminal messages for two hours, just to see that everyone lives happily ever after in the end" was a worthwhile cause.  
  
That was all right though. I now had the house to myself, somewhat. Hours went by, till finally it was close to 10:00. Seeing that I was extra tired tonight, I figured I should get some sleep.  
  
Knock knock. "Rogue? Are you awake?" I asked in a quiet voice, but got no answer. I quietly slipped into the room to see her sound asleep with headphones on. Oh, she must have been tired. As a nice gesture, I put headphones on the night stand and covered her with her blanket. "Good night Marie."  
  
My bed felt so nice and warm as I bundled up under my covers. I had barely closed my eyes, when I heard something.  
  
"Are you happy Kitty?"  
  
I sat up, a little alarmed, and looked at Rogue. She was sound asleep. Huh. I must have been my imagination, or maybe I was hallucinating. Anyway, I lay back down and tried to get to sleep.  
  
"Do you feel safe Kitty?"  
  
That was scary! Once again I looked over at Rogue, though she was sound asleep, I was pretty sure that she was the one talking.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked Rogue.  
  
"No." She replied lifelessly. She must have been sleep talking. "Kitty…" She began than quieted as I heard everyone getting home from the movies. Under my door I could see light shining in from someone else's room. Loud voices and laughs filled the air. Had they no consideration for some of us that might be sleeping?  
  
I lay back down again, but this time kept looking at Rogue. I wanted to sleep, but now my mind was awake, at the strange prospect of Rogue talking with me in her sleep.  
  
"Rogue…" I whispered. But she didn't answer. "Rogue!" I said again, a little louder.  
  
"Yes Kitty…" Her answer was soft, but she was obviously attentive.  
  
This was weird! Not that a lot of weird things didn't go on in this house but…. "Rogue what were you trying to say?" I almost smiled at the thought that I could actually have a normal conversation with Rogue.  
  
"Kitty why are you here?"  
  
I lifted an eyebrow, "Because I want to go to sleep?" What was she getting at, or was she getting at anything?  
  
"No, why are you at the institute?"  
  
This question sent chills up my spine. All of the sudden it brought back memories. I realized that I thought about this all the time, it's just that…well I always forgot that I thought about this. It was hard to understand why, but it was the oddest feeling and realization.  
  
"Rogue, why do you ask such strange questions?"  
  
"Rogue?" She repeated. "I ask because you ask yourself. I want to know what your answer is."  
  
"But I don't know." I had never felt more stupid with answering. How could I not know, it was because of the cause, I mean our cause…… never mind that though…. "Rogue, what would the Professor think if he heard us? We should stop." This whole conversation, if you could refer to it as such, made me nervous.  
  
"Do you not know?" She asked. "The professor is gone for the night….do you know where he is?"  
  
Though she asked this question, I knew that she was aware that I had no idea of the answer.  
  
"The Professor," she continued, "Is out looking for Jean, he wants to bring her back, her mind back…."  
  
The last few words were sort of mumbled. Had she said what I thought she had said? And how would she know this? The professor never told anyone when he had plans of going somewhere. For all we ever knew, he was constantly up in his study.  
  
"Rogue…" I started, then someone burst into the room….  
  
"Kitty, Rogue, you guys should have seen…" Evan stopped short, seeing Rogue sound asleep, and me with a guilty look on my face. He spoke in a lower tone, "I thought you were both awake, I heard voices…" His sentence trailed off as he looked at me with a confused expression. By now Rogue had woken up from the light shining on her bed.  
  
"Wha, Evan! Can't you see ah am tryin to sleep here!" She said angrily and pulled the blankets over her head.  
  
"Sorry," Evan started, "I thought you were…"  
  
I interrupted, "I was talking on the phone Evan. And you should knock first anyway."  
  
"Oh," he blushed, "Good night."  
  
"Good night." I replied, but Rogue said nothing, she was sulking under her blankets. Evan shut the door, and the voices in the hall quieted down.  
  
I was quiet for a moment, "Rogue…." I said slightly sitting up and looking at her.  
  
She twisted and turned in bed, trying to get comfortable again. "Ya?" She asked, a little annoyed that she was woken up.  
  
"Did you know that, well, do you know that you were talking to me right now?"  
  
She turned over and looked at me dumbfounded, and a little annoyed. "What?"  
  
"Ya, you were talking," I paused, "In your sleep."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes irritably. "Kitty, one thing ah know, is ah don't talk in my sleep, that is for sure! Now good night." She lay back down and turned her back to me.  
  
"Oh, good night…" My voice trailed off. "Rogue, is the Professor home?"  
  
"Sure," She replied in a yawn, "He's up in his study…." She didn't finish her sentence, already nearly asleep again.  
  
I lay down and starred up at the ceiling. I would try to get to sleep, but tonight was another night, I would fail. 


	4. You WILL Know the Truth......

"Kitty! If you don't come now, I'm leaving without you!!!!" Scott's voice rang as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hang on! I'm coming!" I called back, grabbing my bag and books, running out of my room. I raced down the stairs, nearly falling several times. Why was he being so impatient? He always was late for…….  
  
"Kitty," I reached the door and found the Professor in my path. "Are you feeling well?" He asked, looking at me with great interest, and concern. Or so I thought…..  
  
"Ya professor, never been better. I gotta run though or Scott'll leave me." I tried to move past.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll wait." The professor paused a moment, until he was sure he had my attention. "You seem tense, please come by my study after school today, all right?"  
  
I didn't know if he was asking me or telling me, but I nodded anyway, and raced out the door.  
  
Scott sat impatiently in the car. I was shocked he hadn't left. "Well? Are you coming?" He looked at me and asked sadistically. I got in the car silently. As we drove away from the Institute I glanced back. I saw someone at the window watching me. Before I could get a good look, they moved away. I gave a slight shiver, creepy.  
  
********************************  
  
I sat in English bored out of my mind. I tried to pay attention, as the teacher went on about the importance of poetry in literature. Unfortunately, this wasn't a very lively subject, and I found myself slipping any.  
  
Shaking my head I sat up, no. I would not fall asleep in class. Though before I knew it I was nodding off again. I took a deep breath, but that only made me more tired. All right, just for a minute, I'll close my eyes for just a…….  
  
Where am I? I stood in the middle of a room. Doors surrounded me. I walked up to the first one, took the knob, no……that's not the right door…..a voice spoke in my head. Turning to my right, I went for the next one. As I went to turn the knob, I heard whispers. Quietly I opened the door. I saw the professor. He sat in his chair with his hands folded and eyes closed.  
  
The room he sat in had no floor, or ceiling, it was all black. Around him I saw images, like faint shadows, who were they? They were my team mates. I saw Scott, he walked mopping, I could see his sadness. Listening intently I could hear him, "Jean, no, not Jean, why? Please help me…." He almost was to a point of tears, he looked pale, distressed. The next person I saw was Rogue she sat lifelessly. "Please…let me go…" She whispered as though could barely speak. I heard a noise close by, Kurt appeared. "The professor said that….he said we should….Kitty?" He was the only one to notice me.  
  
The moment he said my name, fear spread over me. I gasped and turned to the professor, who had appeared sleeping. His eyes shot open, he looked at me for less then a second, then I heard the voice of a girl, "Wake up Kitty! Wake up!" It was almost a scream, Jean? I saw the professor, who didn't seem sure if I was real, reach for me…….  
  
1 I nearly fell out of my seat as the teacher took my arm, "Ms. Pryde?"  
  
"Ahhhh!" I almost screamed. Then I realized that I had been dreaming. It seemed so real though……..I looked up at the teacher, and blushed as I came to the embarrassing realization, that everyone was staring at me.  
  
She let my arm go, and looked at me with concern. "Kitty, maybe you should go get some water, take a walk. You look pale." I nodded and got up. Taking my bag and books I got up to leave. Right before I reached the door I turned and looked at Pietro. He stared at me with concern. He opened his mouth as thought to say something, but I quickly turned away and rushed out the door.  
  
*************************************  
  
Out in the hall I stood still for a moment, leaning against the lockers. My body was shaking, and I had this overwhelming feeling of fear running through my mind. "Kitty get a hold of yourself." I muttered in a shaky voice.  
  
I got up and walked down the hall toward the water fountain. I stooped to get a drink. As I did so, I heard a voice from the girls bathroom.  
  
"Ah don't know what to say…ah should ask Kitty."  
  
I knew that southern voice anywhere! "Rogue?" I said stepping into the bathroom curiously. I heard the door close behind me.  
  
"No. It's not Rogue." The door latched.  
  
Turning around I found myself face to face with one of the last people I expected.  
  
"Jean?" I said in disbelief. My almost smile turned to a frown. "Traitor…" I said, with a glare. "Move out of my way."  
  
Jean didn't budge. "Kitty, I just want to talk to you." I clenched my fists. "Just hear me out, I know you're not mad, don't try to be."  
  
I relaxed my fists, and thought for a moment. Maybe, she could explain a couple things. "Okay. But you better give me a good reason soon."  
  
Jean nodded. "It all started a couple months ago. Do you remember when my powers went crazy?"  
  
I nodded, I definitely remembered that, she almost killed some of us. "Ya….what about that?"  
  
"Well, for a few weeks before that, my powers had been growing, as had my ability to use them more clearly. I told the professor about this, but he said I was imagining it. He said that the growth in my powers was dangerous, and I should refrain from overusing them." She took a deep breath, and watched my reaction. I had none, none of this made any sense yet. "Anyway," she continued, "I didn't believe the Professor, and the strange thing was that I kept feelings these vibes that I should believe him. So, I did something that I had never tried before, I entered his mind."  
  
I raised my eyebrows and looked at her with surprise. I had never thought that she was strong enough to do that.  
  
"It wasn't for very long, he sensed me there. But before he stopped me, I sensed something else, anger. He was mad that I had gone against him. He kept telling me not to go against him. I thought that he was saying it out loud, but he was saying this in my mind!"  
  
I looked at her with caution, "What are you trying to say?"  
  
She stared me directly in the eye. "I'm trying to say that he was trying to control my mind, he had been. All of the sudden though, my powers had developed to strong, and I could sense his control, for the first time."  
  
"First time? Are you trying to say that he had done it before?"  
  
Jean nodded. "The next day was when my power surge started. Out of no where, my powers started going haywire. At first I had no idea why, then right before, they went really crazy, I sensed it, or saw it, the professor. He was the one that was using my powers!" She seemed to shake slightly as she re-told me the story. "I tried to stop him, and I could, I , well, he, I mean, my powers almost killed several of you guys! That was my punishment, for trying to read his mind. From then on, I could feel his control. I waited till he was asleep, then I entered his mind again. That's when I saw it, everyone else. I saw their suppressed images in his mind, as he controlled them. Kitty, he was still controlling everyone in his sleep! That's when I realized that, Xavier," She looked up at me with disappointment. "Xavier is not the wonderful leader that we were made to believe."  
  
I stood motionless for a minute, letting everything she had said sink in. Could she be telling the truth? That would explain why she left…..but no, no! It couldn't be true!  
  
"No Jean." I said firmly, "That's crazy, why would he do that? I don't believe you."  
  
Jean stepped forward and took my hands. "Kitty, you know it's true! You've seen it! What do you think you were seeing in your dream? Those images were what I was seeing too! I was showing you what Xavier was thinking right now!"  
  
I looked her in the eyes. "That was my dream…..I was in his mind….but then he saw me!"  
  
Jean shifted her eyes, "Well, I don't think he saw you, I think I was able to block us out before he did…..But you know what I mean then. And who do think was talking to you last night? That wasn't Rogue, that was me!"  
  
I felt my eyes filling with tears, I looked at Jean, then shook my head and pulled away. "No….no, this can't be true." I glared at her with anger, "You're lying! You betrayed us!" Pushing her away from me I ran out of the bathroom, phasing through the door without even thinking.  
  
No, I wouldn't believe it. There was no way that Xavier would be so, so….he just wouldn't! He wouldn't control our minds, he'd let us use our own free will! That's why we we're on the team, it was our own free will, he didn't force us. Especially not me! I had a choice, I could have gone with Lance!……but…I didn't….I didn't want to, I think…. No, she had to lying, she had to! Because, if she was telling the truth, then that would change things, really change things………..  
  
******************************  
  
(Jean's POV)  
  
"Ahhhh! How can I make her understand?" I said to myself as I walked to lunch. I saw the brotherhood, I mean, my brotherhood standing up ahead.  
  
AS I got closer they all looked at me eagerly, especially Lance.  
  
"Well?" Lance said nervously, "What, what happened? What did she…" He stopped talking as he saw the expression on my face.  
  
I shook my head. "I tried," Everyone's possible excitement turned to a look of hopelessness.  
  
"What'll happen now?" Todd asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"More importantly," Lance said, recovering from him sullen expression, "What'll the professor do to her?"  
  
I took Lance by the shoulders. "That depends on you," I turned to face them all, "on all of you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Pietro raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I need your guys help."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Kitty?" Scott said surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
  
I sat in the passenger seat of his car, waiting for him. "I wasn't feeling good, I got off class early." I said without ever looking at him.  
  
"Okay, let me just get…" He was interrupted by a high-pitched cheery voice.  
  
"Scott! You-who!" Tyran waved to Scott and came running over. "Hey baby." She said with a smile. Wrapping her arms around Scott's neck. "I missed you." She feigned a babe's voice.  
  
I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Scott actually went on a date with her? What was he thinking……or was he…….no, I didn't even want to consider it! Though…it would explain why he got over Jean so….  
  
"Hey Tyran. Good to see ya. Sorry about last night though." Scott smiled and shrugged.  
  
"It's okay." She said, releasing him, and touching a finger to his nose, "You can make it up to me later. Tootles!" She turned and walked away, but as she was doing so she out of blue tripped and fell to he face.  
  
"Tyran…" Scott said with concern, about to go help her.  
  
Gee!!! I wonder how that happened. I tried to remain silent, but I accidentally slipped and a giggle came. Scott turned, I could tell he was glaring through his sunglasses.  
  
He turned back to her, "Tyran are you ok?" She was already up dusting herself off.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, bright red with embarrassment.  
  
A few minutes later Rogue and Kurt got to the car. "We ahll ready ta go?" Rogue asked looking intently at me with confusion over how quiet I was.  
  
"Ya." Scott said hoping in the car. A moment later Kurt and Rogue had joined us, and we were off.  
  
*******************************  
  
I was weary as we walked into the house. Things didn't feel right, since Jean had talked to me. Every little thing seemed to raise a red flag. Especially the fact that all Scott had talked about was Tyran and the concert him and Evan were going to go to that weekend. Not a word about Jean, she was his life.  
  
Kitty, a moment please.  
  
I heard the professor call me in my mind. This wasn't anything new…but now it sent shivers up my spine. What was stopping him from controlling our minds? As I walked up the stairs, every stair was like a mile. I couldn't get what Jean had said out of my head…I couldn't completely disregard it, it make too much sense.  
  
I reached the professor's door.  
  
Come in.  
  
I held my breath as I opened the door. I tried to clear my mind. "Hi Professor!"  
  
"Hello Kitty. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay, a little tired."  
  
He nodded. "Come here Kitty."  
  
I felt that same fear that I had in my dream, as I approached him. "Yes?" I felt weary of him. What if he was going to control me again, like Jean said? No! Don't think of her, Kitty. I had to keep my mind clear.  
  
The professor looked at me with skeptically. He reached towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. Why? Why would he do that? Maybe she was telling the truth……I had barely thought it when I saw his eyes shoot open, he knew! In my mind I saw flashes of the past day, the past week, last night, he was reading my thoughts……..his eyes grew upset…..  
  
"Jean…" I said under my breath, barely audible. The professor was upset.  
  
"I see you have had a lot on your mind….we can take care of that!" He reached toward me again.  
  
I gasped and stepped back but I could feel him in my mind.  
  
Calm down Kitty, I'm not going to hurt you.  
  
I could feel myself coming close to hysterics. "Jean….help me, someone…" I tried to talk, my head began to ache. I was trying so hard to resist him in my mind. I was trying to hold onto my thoughts, but I knew that it wouldn't last long….  
  
"Professor!" I heard someone else yell at the top of their lungs. "We have a problem!"  
  
That was all the distraction I needed. I felt that he was distracted. I felt him let go of my mind as he turned toward the voices coming up stairs. Jumping up, I started to run for the door.  
  
He was slightly shocked at the fact I was trying to get away.  
  
Are you trying to escape?  
  
I felt like someone had just hit me on the back of my head. I fell to the ground. My head ached. I strained to get up, but I couldn't.  
  
Wait here Kitty, I'll deal with you in a moment.  
  
He started towards the door. No sooner had he exited that I saw something flash in front of me.  
  
"Forgive me for this." I heard someone say.  
  
I looked up at the boy standing above me, "Pietro?"  
  
Without another word he picked me up and tossed me onto his shoulder. Speeding out the room and down the hall. A moment later, I found myself outside the barricades of the Institute.  
  
Above me stood Jean, Fred, Todd, Pietro, and Lance! Jean had her fingers placed on her temples, her eyes closed.  
  
"What? What's going on?…." I sat up dazed. Then it all came back to me. "No! No, I can't be here! You guys have to go Theres the Professor….and he…..he won't like this…..no, don't leave me…….ahhh! I have to go back to the institute…..wait no, don't leave!" I held my hands to my head.  
  
"Kitty, calm down!" Jean grabbed my wrists, trying to get my to look at her. Todd held my up.  
  
"Ahhh!!! Jean…..Jean I can feel him in my head! Make it stop!"  
  
"Kitty I'm trying, but you have to concentrate!" Jean said trying desperately to help me.  
  
"Ahh! But the institute…and you, the professor, the team, he trying to get me, I can't….  
  
"Concentrate Kitty…" Jean was interrupted as Lance pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Kitty?" He said looking down at me.  
  
I looked up at him, but my head pounded. "Kitty, let them go, listen to Jean."  
  
I wanted too, I opened my mouth to say something, but without another word Lance pulled me close, leaned down and kissed me.  
  
At that moment the world stopped. H pulled his head back and looked at me. I stood motionless a moment, my eyes still closed, and my head tilted.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Yes Kitty?"  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Please don't leave me…." I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him and resting my head on his chest.  
  
He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "I won't Kitty, I'll never leave you." 


	5. Interrupted Kisses

"Ah just don't undastand professor!" Rogue blurted out in the middle of the meeting, just after Professor Xavier announced the news. "First Jean, and now Kitty?" She clenched her fists and plopped down into the nearest chair.  
  
The whole team was sullen. "Professor, why is this happening?" Scott was the first one to break the silence.  
  
Xavier lowered his head for a moment. "My only guess is that Mystic and the brotherhood have discovered a way to brainwash them. They must have got a hold of Kitty at school." He watched the reaction of everyone. They apparently believed this story. He searched each of their minds quietly. Prepared to change any doubts that might arise.  
  
Scott, who was probably the most hurt at the moment, was the first to switch to commando mode. "Who do you think they will go after next?" He asked, hardening his facial expression, so as to hide his hurt.  
  
The Professor shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. But regardless, we must be prepared." He looked at the team, which now, despite feeling betrayed stood alert and ready for battle. "I order each of you to avoid contact with Kitty and Jean, no matter what!" He spoke firmly, and with conviction. No one was about to second-guess him, that is, except Scott.  
  
"But Professor, we can't just give up on them! They were both part of the team, they still are X-Men, Mystic just has them brainwashed, you can bring them back can't you?"  
  
Professor Xavier felt himself get hot, and begin to perspire. "Well…." He had to think of something to say without giving anything away. "Jean's, or that is, someone's telepathic abilities are keeping me at bay. However, if I could reach them in person, there might be a chance." He turned to Scott. "Don't worry, I have no intention of giving them up. The brotherhood will never make them join. They are my X-Men! If I can't have them, then no one will."  
  
His closing words sent chills up everyone's spine. Scott was the only one, who began to think, why did they really leave?  
  
*************************************  
  
Lance awoke to a strange sound. One that he didn't recognize, but it was vaguely familiar. He got up, wearing nothing but jeans. He thought about putting a shirt on, but that's when he remembered Kitty was in the house, so he changed his mind.  
  
Walking into the living room, he realized what the noise was. "A vacuum?" He looked stunned as he watched Kitty, would had a bandana tied around her head, vacuum the living room. "It's a vacuum!" Now for the second realization. "Kitty? Why are you vacuuming our house."  
  
She shut it off, then turned to look at him. "Because apparently, no one else has for a long time." Her words might have been taken as a scold, if it were not followed by a warm smile. She dropped her dust rag and ran up to him. "Good morning darling!" She gave him a hug and a light peck on the lips.  
  
"Wow." Lance said with a grin. "I could get used to that."  
  
Pietro and Todd stood in the doorway. "Hey what about us?" Pietro looked hurt, and Todd made a puppy dog face.  
  
Kitty just merely rolled her eyes. "You guys got breakfast."  
  
"Hey what about me, don't I get breakfast?" Now Lance looked hurt.  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Nope! You don't get breakfast till after you take a shower and get dressed." A mischievous smile then spread over her face. "Not that I don't mind you being half dressed." She looked him up and down. He had torn blue jeans, which showed the top of his boxers, and no shirt, which showed his muscles.  
  
"Yo, I think I'm gonna be sick." Todd whined, making a mock gag noise. As Pietro covered his eyes.  
  
Lance shrugged and Kitty sighed. "I guess I can't please everyone." He gave Kitty a wink and raced up stairs.  
  
Jean walked in, also with a bandana tied around her head. She carried a bucket of water and soap. "I guess this leaves me with the kitchen." She said as she noticed Kitty cleaning the living room.  
  
Pietro and Todd still stood in the doorway as Jean brushed by them into the kitchen. They looked from Jean to Kitty, to Jean then back to Kitty again. "Ya know, I could really get used to this." Todd announced putting another fork-full of pancakes into his mouth.  
  
Pietro nodded. "Me too." He looked over at Jean, who now was scrubbing to counters. "You know," He said in a lowered voice. "Red don't look so bad, now that shes not an X-geek, if ya know what I mean." He winked at Todd, who nodded in agreement. Pietro who was already done with his breakfast turned to set the plate down. When he "accidentally" dropped his fork on the floor. "Wups." He said with a sheepish grin. He watched eagerly to see if Jean would pick it up. She merely said nothing, and the fork lifted off the floor, hovering a few feet in the air in front of Pietro.  
  
"You know," Jean began in a rather annoyed voice, her back still to both of them. "I could make it fly forward and poke you in the eyes, that is, unless you decide to put them back in their sockets." She narrowed her eyes, and the fork floated menacingly in front of him.  
  
"Darn it!" Pietro said turning back around. "Stupid telepathy powers!" Todd shrugged and went back to his food.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" A shrill voice sounded from the living room.  
  
Pietro jumped in place while Todd nearly dropped his plate. "Ow!" Pietro said irritably. "Do you have to yell so loud? Theres better ways of getting our attention."  
  
"Ya." Todd joined in. "You could threaten us with forks." Pietro glared at him.  
  
A moment later lance came running out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His hair was dripping wet, and still slightly soapy. "Is everything okay?" He asked excitedly.  
  
Kitty, who had been watching everyone's reaction, now tried to suppress a smile. "Yes. But what is this for?" She said, he voice filling with disgust as she lifted a jar. Upon first glance it just looked like a jar filled with dirt. However, looking closer everyone could see that what appeared to be dirt was really flys, and spiders, and other insects. Hundreds of them, all of which had suffocated from a lack of air.  
  
"So that's where it went!" Todd said leaping over and taking the jar from Kitty's hand.  
  
"Eeeuuu!" Kitty looked at the jar and then at Toad. "Do you actually eat those?"  
  
Everyone else started at Toad with the same morbid look, including Jean who had come running from the kitchen, almost slipping on the sudsy floor.  
  
Toad's jaw dropped. "What? It's protein I tell you! Protein!"  
  
*****************************************  
  
An hour later Jean, Kitty, and Lance plopped down onto the couch. Jean and Kitty from the exhaust of cleaning, and Lance because he was so incredibly full from the breakfast Kitty had cooked him. A few minutes went by.  
  
"Okay." Jean took off her bandana and sat up. "I'm gonna go to the store and get us some food. After making Fred breakfast I used up what was left." Kitty and Lance both smiled at the remark. Jean sounded rather surprised. She hadn't yet realized that that was his normal consumption of food per meal.  
  
"Kitty? Do you wanna come with me, or stay her?"  
  
Kitty looked at Jean, who sat waiting, then glance at Lance, who blew her a kiss, so many choices. "I think I'll just stay here, if that's okay." To which she quickly followed, "Unless you want me to come or something?"  
  
"No that's okay." Jean said knowingly, smiling and rolling her eyes at the two lovebirds. Then got serious. "Just be careful Kitty, keep your guard up, okay?"  
  
Kitty nodded. As soon as Jean got up, Lance scooted closer to Kitty. "So, how you doin?" She giggled.  
  
"Oh ya," Jean said walking back into the room. "When the others get back, tell them not to mess anything up! This took forever to clean, and if they mess it up, they won't get dinner." Kitty and Lance nodded as Jean walked out again. Lance smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"One more thing!" Jean said walking in again. "Please don't let anyone leave, once they get back, we need to have a serious talk tonight about what we're gonna do." Lance and Kitty, who were now quite annoyed, nodded again. "Okay!" They both answered in unison.  
  
"All right!" Jean smiled and put her jacket on. "See you guys later!" She waved then walked out the door.  
  
Kitty looked back to Lance, who held up a finger. "Hang on." He jumped up and ran to the front door, locking it. Then ran back to his place next to Kitty. "Now, where were we?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. This however, only lasted a few minutes.  
  
"Hey? Where'd everyone go?" Fred's voice rang as he bounded down the stairs. "Oh Lance, Kitty, where'd everyone go?" He said as he saw them sitting on the couch looking up at him in annoyance.  
  
Kitty yawned. "Pietro and Todd went off to cause trouble."  
  
"And Jean went to the store." Lance finished.  
  
"Oh good! We needed more food!" Fred said happily. "I have to go take some movies back." He lifted a bag to show them, filled with about two dozen cassettes. "They're about a month late."  
  
"Buh-bye." Lance called as Fred closed the door behind him. He turned to Kitty. "Do you want something to drink?" She blinked her eyes and smiled, a tired expression covered her face.  
  
"Sure." She managed a smile as she yawned again. Lance hurried off to the kitchen.  
  
"You know, I was thinking……" He began as he carried two cans of cola into the living room. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Kitty lying sound asleep. Smiling, he set the soda down, and kissed her on the top of the head. "Sleep tight kitten." He whispered. He sat down on the couch next to her, and slowly dozed off too.  
  
*************************************  
  
About an hour later, Lance woke up. HE blinked his eyes. He remembered the morning, and falling asleep next to Kitty, but now he stared up at the ceiling, he felt something was wrong. He tried to move his hands when he realized that they were stuck. Sitting up. He found himself on the couch, with his wrists and ankles handcuffed.  
  
"What on earth…" he began, then he saw Kitty. "Kitty, what's going on?" He asked in bewilderment. She stood idly by the front door, putting a jacket on. Her eyes were lifeless, her movements slow, she looked like a zombie…..  
  
"Xavier!" Lance said, his blood boiling. Kitty turned to him with a malicious smile.  
  
"How ever did you know?" It was Kitty's voice, but a cruel and heartless tone. Definitely not her own.  
  
"What have you done to Kitty!" Lance demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
"Kitty? Kitty's fine, just fine. She fell asleep, and let her guard down, how unfortunate for you. But don't worry, I'm not going to hurt Kitty, and in order to prevent you, I found it necessary to use….such precautions." She pointed to the handcuffs.  
  
"Where did you…" He began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Toad stole them from a policeman last month, or don't you remember? Oh no, you weren't there, were you Lance? You busy searching the library for records of your parents. How pathetic."  
  
Lance glared at Kitty, or rather the Kitty being controlled by Xavier, she continued. "But then you were always searching for hope weren't you? With your parents, that maybe someday they would return to their reject son, and even with Kitty, that maybe she would be hear for good. Don't bother though, this'll probably be the last time you ever see her."  
  
"You won't get away with this Xavier!" Lance tried to get up, his face red with anger, but he could even stand, the cuffs were locked so tightly around his ankles.  
  
"Oh don't despair Lance, not all hope is lost, not even for you, maybe someday I'll have use of you too, then you just may be able to see your beloved Kitty again, not that she really ever loved you the same!"  
  
"Shut up Xavier!" Lance yelled, completely enraged. "I'll never listen to your lies, unlike your zombie X-men. Not that they would listen to you either though, if they had a choice!" The moment Lance said that he felt a splitting pain inside his head.  
  
"Goodbye Avalanche!" Kitty called, "I promised Jean I'd meet her, and I don't want to be late, for her, or the rest of the team that's waiting."  
  
"No!" Lance yelled, as the door slammed shut. The earth started shaking violently, but he knew that not even that could stop Xavier. He had to get to Jean before it was too late, only then did he even have a chance at saving Kitty. 


	6. The Thin Line Between Friends and Enemie...

The Thin Line Between Friends and Enemies…..  
  
  
  
"That was da funniest thing I've ever seen!" Todd was laughing wildly as him and Pietro got to the house.  
  
Pietro was laughing just as crazily. "Ya! Did you see the way they all slide as they tried to run out of the building? And that fire alarm was louder than I ever expected!"  
  
Todd nodded vigorously. "It scared me, and I was expecting it!"  
  
They both walked up to the front door, Pietro held a finger to his lips. "Shhh! We wouldn't want to disturb new sisters, or Lance."  
  
Toad smiled in agreement, "We wouldn't want to scare the three of them or anything…" He said slowly and sarcastically. "Though, with any luck, Lance has gotten annoyed and killed both of them."  
  
Pietro turned the doorknob slowly, and he and Todd crept silently into the room. No one was there. They looked at each other and shrugged, then began to check each room. Pietro stopped short as he got to the kitchen. The sight that he met was the strangest ever, and a lot of strange things happened in the brotherhood home.  
  
"Lance…" Pietro stared at him with curiosity. Lance sat on a chair with the handle of a knife in his teeth, as he tried to pick the lock, on what appeared to be..handcuffs? He looked up at Pietro, who was now joined by Todd.  
  
"Now, there could be a great many explanations for why you are handcuffed, hands and feet, but I guess the only thing I can say," Pietro shook his head mockingly, "Is that I will never again leave you home alone with the X- girls, you lucky dog you!" Todd nodded and smirked.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes, then spit the knife out onto the floor. "You two," He said looking at Pietro and Todd, "are morons. Now are you gonna stand there or get the keys and unlock these!"  
  
"Wow, wow," Todd replied lifting his hands. "Calm down there bro, ah, theres a little problem with that." He glanced nervously to Pietro, then looked to Lance. "Ya see, I don't really have keys for those…"  
  
Lance's jaw dropped. "You don't have the keys? What kind of idiot steals handcuffs from the police, but forgets to steal the keys!" He shook his head, "Could things get any worse?" He asked despairingly.  
  
"Hey now Lance, don't get so mad, why are you having such a bad day?" Pietro asked as he pulled a small screwdriver from the drawer, and went to work on the locks.  
  
"Try this, Pietro, Xavier somehow got his filthy mind into Kittys while she was asleep, an took over her body, and words. Then called Jean, and arranged to meet her some place. But what Jean doesn't know, is that it was really Xavier, not Kitty, and Jean walking into a trap armed with zombie X-Men! That's what makes this a bad day!"  
  
Pietro and Todd jaws dropped. "But how…" Todd began.  
  
Lance shook his head in anger. "Ahh! I don't know, but I do know that we have to get to Jean before Kitty. She just left a few minutes ago, theres still a chance." Lance looked up, "Todd, go find Fred, and bring him back here, ASAP, while Pietro unlocks these." Todd nodded than hopped off.  
  
"There goes the hands!" Pietro said proudly as he pulled them off Lances wrists, which were red. He then began to pick the lock on the other set.  
  
"Gosh! If only there was some way to find out where Kitty arranged to meet Jean! If I wasn't unconscious while she was on the phone, I would have known!" Lance rubbed his wrists, and hit him on the forehead.  
  
"Ah…." Pietro began, blushing just a little. "There is a way to find out where she said she'd meet Jean…"  
  
Lance looked at Pietro curiously as he raised an eyebrow. "Really, how?"  
  
Pietro looked nervous. "Well, I, ah, that is Todd and I though it would be funny if we set up a tape recorder, you know, so we could have blackmail, it any awkward situations came up."  
  
Lance clenched his fists and shook his head. "If this wasn't possibly going to help, you would be so dead right now!"  
  
**********************************  
  
Jean walked up and down the path by the pond. It was her favorite spot. The place she went when she had to make a decision, odd, that it was the spot Kitty had asked to meet her. Had Kitty ever even been to Bayville Park? Oh well, she had bigger things to think about.  
  
How would we beat Xavier? That was one thing I never thought I would have to consider……. but things were different now. It might be simple, that is, if it wasn't for the fact that her friends stood the risk of being hurt. I mean, Xavier could make them do anything, especially Scott. If he could make him date Taryn, he could make him do anything! The only people there were to turn to were Kitty, Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Fred. Four of those were names that I never thought I'd here myself call my friends.  
  
Back to the problem, how could Xavier be defeated? Though I'm more powerful than when I was with the X-Men, I wasn't strong enough to take on Xavier. I wasn't, but maybe…  
  
Jean!  
  
Red!  
  
Jean!  
  
Jean!  
  
Ahhhh!!! Jean replied. Must you all call at the same time?  
  
Sorry! The voice was that of Pietro. It's just that…  
  
Jean! Lance interrupted. Have you met up with Kitty yet?  
  
No…what is this about? She replied confused.  
  
Good! Jean run! Get out of there, don't wait a second!  
  
Jean turned and started to walk towards the park entrance, she could tell something was very wrong. Okay, I'm leaving, what is this all about?  
  
"Jean!" Jean turned to see Rogue standing a few feet in front of her. Jean tensed. "Relax! Ah'm not here to do anything, ah need to talk to you, it's about the professor."  
  
Jean? Lance said frantically. Jean, we're on our way, what's going on? Her mental silence scared him, what was she doing?  
  
"What about the professor?" Jean raised an eyebrow, she wasn't scared, but she didn't trust her.  
  
"It's okay Jean," Kitty appeared from around the corner, and stood next to Rogue. "I've talked with her, and explained everything, she's on our side." Kitty managed a slight smile.  
  
Something was wrong, Jean just didn't know what. She nodded in response, still skeptical of the situation.  
  
"Ya, ah'm all yours." Rogue smiled, but it seemed a little false.  
  
Kitty stepped forward. "Come on Jean, lets move out of the open so we can talk in private."  
  
"Sure…" Jean began to follow them down the path.  
  
It's okay you guys. Jean finally replied. It's just Kitty and Rogue, apparently, Rogue's on our side now.  
  
No! She heard a simultaneous cry in her head, and almost make her jump. Gosh, what? She asked, a little annoyed.  
  
Jean, get away from them! Someone yelled, then another said the words that she dreaded the most, Xavier has Kitty! It's a trap!  
  
"Hah!" Jean accidentally said out loud. Kitty and Rogue turned to her.  
  
"Did you say something?" Kitty eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Jean shook her head no. "Oh, ya darn!" She thought fast. "I left my purse over by the pond, I better go get it before it gets stolen or something, I'll be back." Jean turned on her heels, not waiting for a reply, but she got one.  
  
"I don't think so Jean." Kitty said in a stern voice, grabbing Jean's wrist, "I think you need to come with us!"  
  
Jean quickly glanced around her, no bystanders. She turned on Kitty using her telepathic abilities, Kitty lifted into the air, and went flying back, hitting the ground.  
  
Rogue gasped, "Why you little traitor!" She lunged at Jean, starting to pull her glove off. Jean had already anticipated this. Not wanting to attract anymore attention, she took off running, back the way she had come.  
  
The moment she made it back around the corner, she stopped dead in her tracts. Never did she think she would see this day from her end. The Remaining X-Men stood lined up in her path, ready for battle. Scott stood in the center, a harsh look on his face.  
  
She took a step back. Behind her, she had an angry Rogue running up, and in front of her stood her friends who she couldn't imagine hurting.  
  
Guys! I need your help! Jean cried in her mind, but she got no response, had they heard her.  
  
Rogue now stopped and began to circle toward Jean.  
  
Scott spoke. "Jean, we can do this the easy way," he said, signally to Spyke and Kurt who stood at his sides. They, along with Rogue, joined in making a circle around Jean. Scott continued, "Or, we can do this the hard way." He put his had up to his visor.  
  
Jean's jaw dropped in disbelief. "And where's your precious Professor?" Jean asked, trying to stall for time, but Scott knew this. He nodded to Spyke.  
  
Evan swung his hand and sent several spikes flying toward Jean. She immediately held up her hands, stopping them mid-air. Before she could decide what to do with them, she heard a slight noise from behind. The next thing she knew, Kurt had appeared, and grabbed her, pulling her arms down, and trying to detain her, the spikes that swayed in the air dropped to the ground. Evan ran to help Kurt hold her. Jean screamed. Scott walked toward her, his hand on his visor, his face was expressionless.  
  
"Hmm!" Rogue advanced toward her with a smug look on her face, she held her glove in her hand. "Look what Jean lost when she left the X-Men?" Rogue cocky comment was answered by and equally sarcastic voice.  
  
Lance stood with the rest of the brotherhood at his sides. "Ya, but look what she gained!"  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, so I really hope this story isn't going downhill or anything. Let us know what you think, k?^_^ 


	7. End of the Battle, Beginning of the War

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. Though I'd like to think that certain members of the Brotherhood, and X-Men are mine, I can not claim them.  
  
Kitty sat up, dazed. Around her were branches and leaves, it was like she fell on a tree. It took her a moment to accept her surroundings. What was she doing here? The last she remembered, her and Lance were about to enjoy a romantic afternoon watching old movies. What was going on?  
  
That's when she heard angry voices nearby. It only took her a moment to realize whom she was hearing, Rogue!  
  
"Well isn't that nice!" Rogue stopped and looked at the brotherhood, which stood ready to fight. "Five birds with one stone!" She turned to Scott who nodded.  
  
Rogue smiled evilly at the brotherhood members, then moved closer to Jean.  
  
"You touch her, and you're gonna have to deal with us!" Pietro stepped forward menacingly holding his fist up.  
  
"Really?" Without a second thought, Rogue swung her hand towards Jeans face, slapping her, and holding it there a moment, till Jean turned pale. Foolish girl Rogue whispered in her head Did you think you could challenge me, your master, and win? Her eyes glowed as she became powerful. Rogue turned back to Pietro, "Then come an get me!"  
  
On q, Evan and Kurt released Jean, and Scott scooped her up. Pietro speed towards Rogue, his anger boiling, but before he could reach her, he found himself hovering in mid-air. Lance held out his hand and the ground began to shake.  
  
Meanwhile Todd leaped toward Evan, spitting slime. Evan tried to retaliate with his spikes, but the slime had glued them down. They both raced at each other, and fell to the ground in a fistfight.  
  
At the same time, Fred and Kurt struggled, Kurt trying to not be smashed, and Fred trying to get a hold of Kurt before he could disappear.  
  
Rogue, who had been holding Pietro back, and floating in the air, so that Lance's earthquake could do her no damage, suddenly froze.  
  
Pietro noticed her pause in powers, "Uh-oh!" He muttered, a moment before he went falling to the ground, into a puddle of mud.  
  
Rogue slowly landed, a confused expression on her face, she looked from Pietro to Lance, then to the others fighting on the sidelines. She shook her head in confusion. "Xavier, what have you done...." She mumbled.  
  
Lance and Pietro glanced at each other, she had gotten Jean's memories too.  
  
**************************  
  
Kitty, who had struggled with her dizziness for a moment, had now reached the ongoing battle. She was trying to decide what to do, when she noticed that Scott had almost reached the X-Jet, and Jean was in his arms.  
  
Without a second thought Kitty ran towards him, he turned around as he heard her coming.  
  
"Stay back Kitty." He ordered in a monotone voice. Then with almost a glint of sadness on his face he added, "I don't want to have to hurt you."  
  
Kitty's heart sank, he wasn't saving Jean, he was taking her back to Xavier. "The same goes for you." Kitty met his stare. "I don't want to have to hurt you, but if you don't release Jean, I will!"  
  
Scott looked down at Jean, who lay lifeless in his arms. He shook his head. "I didn't want it to be like this." He looked back at Kitty. "Why did you two betray us? Why have you gone to the brotherhood?"  
  
Kitty moved ever so slowly closer to him and Jean. "So Xavier didn't tell you...." She began. "He told you we betrayed you for the brotherhood. It's a shame he hadn't the courage to tell you the truth!"  
  
Scott looked confused, and defensive. "What do you mean the truth? The truth is that you guys are traitors!" He seemed to get angry. Xavier was vexing his mind.  
  
Obviously Kitty only had a few more words before he attacked, or took off. "Xavier is controlling your mind Scott! He always has been, he was controlling Jean too, but she found out, and then I..."  
  
Scott cut her off. "That's crazy! Xavier is our leader, he would never do that!"  
  
Kitty tensed herself, ready to phase if she had too. `Oh if only I had Jean's abilities, I could know what he was thinking!' Kitty thought to herself, frustrated. Wait! She did have one of Jean's abilities, kind of!  
  
Jean can you here me? Kitty thought to herself, trying to concentrate. Scott just looked at her confused. No answer, she must have been out cold.  
  
Scott just shook his head. "I won't believe any of your lies Kitty, you've changes too much." He turned and started to leave.  
  
"Dang it!" Kitty mumbled. Then cried out, "Not so fast Cyclops!" She raced after him and sprang into the air, kicking both feet into his back. She had always known her training from Wolverine would come in handy, she had know idea it would be to fight her former teammates!  
  
Scott stumbled forward, nearly falling on Jean, who he quickly set on the ground. He turned around to Kitty, furious. Placing one hand to his visor he shot. Kitty however had expected this, and quickly phased, the laser going straight through her. That wouldn't last for long though. She back flipped towards the left of her and started running. Hopefully she could make it in a circle around him, and draw him away from Jean. Apparently this plan was working.  
  
Just as Kitty had drawn him a safe distance away from Jean, she saw something that made her blood curl, Xavier! She hadn't realized that he had been in the X-Jet the whole time! Now he had exited it, and was moving towards Jean.  
  
For the moment that Kitty had stopped and stared in disbelief at the new dilemma, she had forgoten that there was angry Cyclops running after her. The next second she turned and saw him coming, before she could think to do anything, she felt a stinging sensation on her right arm. She was hit! Kitty had thought to phase, but it was too late. An instant later, one of her arms hung limp in pain, and the other was being held tightly in Scott's grip.  
  
Scott opened his mouth to say something to her, but he was cut short. From behind them they heard a frantic cry. Turning, they saw Jean floating in front of the Professor, his hand on her forehead. Her face bore a stressful expression, and she yelled as he tried to enter her mind.  
  
In that second, Scott realized what mattered to him more. He glanced at Kitty with a broken expression, then realized her arm, she collapsed to her knees.  
  
Scott began to run toward the professor and Jean. "Stop hurting her Xavier!" He yelled, holding one hand to his visor. The professor looked at Scott in dismay, he was loosing him too?  
  
At the same time, from around the path, the rest of the X-Men and the brotherhood appeared. Xavier glanced toward them.  
  
Rogue, stop Scott! He ordered. But his command was only met by a deadly stare.  
  
I don't think so Professor! Rogue responded. Using Jean's powers she lifted the professor's chair. As she did so, he released Jean, who Scott quickly ran to.  
  
Xavier grew angry. Using his mental ability he fought Rogue. She winced, and released him. Xavier moved back to the X-Jet, backing up.  
  
Evan? Kurt? Scott? He shook is head angrily, realizing that he had lost all his X-Men. No one answered him. He glared at then all.  
  
"You think you've accomplished something today, but you haven't! You've only ruined the hope for mutants everywhere! You have destroyed our dream!"  
  
"Your dream!" Scott corrected, as he held Jean defensively. He reached a hand up to his visor. At the same time, the rest of the X-Men and brotherhood prepared themselves. Except Lance however, who was holding Kitty in his arms.  
  
Xavier grinned. "Ha! You all think you can fight me? Do you really think you would win?" He backed up further into the jet. "So long, X-Men!" He growled as the door closed, and the plane began to rise.  
  
As he moved into the sky, everyone heard a chilling voice whisper to them, You have far underestimated my powers, I am not finished with you yet!   
  
******************************  
  
A/N: As you may have noticed, I'm not very good with fight scenes, so please cut me a little slack. This isn't the last chap yet. Please review so I can know where to go with this, should I continue, or epilogue and write a sequel????? At least lemme know what ya thought!! ^_^ 


	8. The End of the Road......?

Disclaimer: They're not ours, they never have been and they never will be.  
  
A/N: So sorry about the chaoter mix up! Wups! ^_^  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So that's that. Xavier's gone, and everyone is free of his control, at least for the time being. He threatened to come back some day, and I for one believe him. He truly is a sick person. There's nothing any of us can do about that, except be prepared, and on alert.  
  
For a few weeks I've had to where a sling around my arm. Scott hit me pretty hard. Fortunately, this wound too would heal.  
  
Now that Xavier's gone, all of us are at a loss for ideas. None of us know what to do or where to go. It's weird, even though I know that's how it should have always been. Us making our own decisions. But when you spend such a long time not having to worry about what you'll do tomorrow, because someone else already knows, well, that takes some getting used to.  
  
I spoke with Jean, she decided that she was going to do some traveling. Amazingly, Scott was planning the same thing, what a coincidence! Evan wants to go back home for a while, and Ororo will probably go to visit him for some time. Kurt wasn't sure where he was going, but because of a timely offer from the brotherhood, he packed up his bags, and relocated to their place. Yes, the brotherhood was going to stay together, they were each other's family, and for them, it had always been based on free will. Kindly enough, they have promised to always view Jean and me as "sisters". How thrilling, I'll always be an honorary member of the brotherhood!  
  
Surprisingly, Wolverine has decided to take on the former institute. The younger mutants hadn't anywhere to go, and Logan enjoys his training sessions, so he decided to keep it going. However, it's not for the same reasons as Xavier. Logan just wants outcast mutants to have a safe home. Yeah, I found it surprising too.  
  
As for me, I guess I'll be heading home. Logan told me that I can stay if I would like. I think his exact words were "I never said you have to leave half-pint." Despite his gruff manner, I know he'll miss me. He's like the mutant father that I'll never have.  
  
I know that I should be going home right now, but I still don't feel that I have things resolved enough in myself, to face my parents, and old friends. What would I tell them? Definitely not the truth. Anyway, I suppose the only thing that's held me back in Bayville this long is Lance. He's been babying me ever since Scott had shot me. Not that I mind, but, I have to get out of here, find myself. I know Lance doesn't want me to go. I just said good-bye to him a few minutes ago. He would never cry in front of me, but I think he wanted too. I know I'll see him again. I am confident that we'll have a future together, it just can't start yet. Until that time, my heart will always belong to Lance. Know one else will ever rock my world like he does.  
  
I finished my diary entry. It felt nice to write again, especially what came from my heart. I put my diary in my purse, picked up the rest of my bags, and walked out of my room. At least, what was my room. I wonder if I'll ever see it again.  
  
I walked down the stairs. I really had hoped to see Rogue before I had to leave. But she had been gone for the last few days, and no one knows where. Oh well, at least she was free.  
  
I got to the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"You want some help with those?" A deep voice asked. I turned to see Logan, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.  
  
I smiled at him. "Thanks, but I got it. My cab should already be here."  
  
He nodded, then shook his head smiling. "I hate to admit this, but I really am going to miss you half-pint. Maybe even more than the others."  
  
It felt so nice to hear those words. I smiled back at him. Normally, I would have ran up and hugged him, but Logan wasn't that kind.  
  
"Now listen, you better stay out of trouble. And if anyone gives you trouble, then let `em know they have to answer to me." He tried to say this with a straight face, but he couldn't help but smile. "All right, you better get out of here, your cabs waitin'."  
  
I gave him one last smile, and turned to leave. Right as I got to the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and Logan gave me a hug. Well, not exactly a hug but more of a brisk pat on the back. But I gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank's for everything Logan." I said, then hurried out the door.  
  
I walked down the steps of the institute at least one last time. I scanned to street and driveway, but I saw no sign of a cab. Darn cab companies, they're always late. A moment later I heard a screeching noise from around the corner. What on earth? It looked like Scott's car, but he was already in Paris.  
  
A smile spread across my face. Screeching to a halt right in front of me was none other than Rogue!  
  
"Hey Kit!" She said grinning, as she sat at the wheel of Scott's old convertible.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Well, since everyone else is leavin', and goin' on trips and stuff, ah thought that ah might as well too!"  
  
I shook my head. "You're crazy!"  
  
She nodded. "Ah know, now ahre you comin' or what?"  
  
"You mean going with you?" She nodded. "I suppose I could...but where are we gonna go?"  
  
She gave a wild laugh. "Your guess is as good as mine, where ever the road takes us."  
  
I shook my head then jumped in the passenger seat. This was going to be a wild ride. We drove down the driveway, and as we did I took one last look at the house. The house that had introduced me to so many knew things, both good and bad, the one that had changed my life forever. As we left I realized that I didn't care if I ever saw the institute again. I was a new person, and I was my own person. Never again would Xavier cause me to doubt that, never again.  
  
******************************  
  
A/N: Ahhh! So I think we're finally done. Let us know if you liked it, hopefully there'll be a sequel. 


	9. Epilogue

For the last time!!!!(in this story anyway) They are not our mutants!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, so we weren't exactly finished, but this will be the last chap, Scouts honor!^_^  
  
Epilogue  
  
The next few years were memorable for all of the former X-Men, but in a good way. While Jean and Scott traveled through Europe, they were finally able to announce their love for one another. From that moment on, they have never been apart. They graduated high school, and are currently attending college somewhere in Spain. No doubt, they are as happy as can be.  
  
Evan did end up going home. He always had missed his parents and family, and couldn't have been happier seeing them again. After graduating high school, amazingly, he got a job at a recreation center in his hometown. Coaching a mini basketball league.  
  
As far as Ororo goes, well, no one really knows where she is today. After she visited Evan's family, she spent a year in the New York area. One night, after the biggest ice storm New York had ever seen, she disappeared. Not even contacting Logan, who was one of her closest friends.  
  
Logan, or Wolverine as he is respectfully referred to, has kept the institute going, to this day. He has had many many students, and not lost one of them. He currently has taken on a few more. Logan never speaks of Xavier, nor does he allow that part of history to live on. You would think that Wolverine would be driven crazy by a bunch of kids, but he has truly become the mutant father that they all need.  
  
Beast too has remained at the Institute, partly for his own safety. He has become the main `professor' and loves to know that he is teaching young mutants lives lessons. He also never speaks of Xavier. Rather, they closed off Xavier's former study, and it has remained locked for all these years.  
  
A few weeks after the battle with Xavier, Kurt was offered a home with the brotherhood. He accepted this, and has stayed with them since. They have become his family. He still has his image inducer, but only uses it when he has too. He along with the rest of the brotherhood graduated high school. No one really knows how, but they did.  
  
Pietro now works as a photographer for a modeling studio. Needless to say, Pietro loves his work. He prides himself on his many former model girlfriends. And is always finding new ways to put a thrill in his life. Really, no one expects less.  
  
Todd is bouncing, literally, between jobs. And for the most part just enjoying the fact that he is free to chase flys. He now is dating a girl, guess who? Tabitha Smith. Why they like each other, we will never know. But it keeps him happy.  
  
Fred, who also had hidden talents, has become a rather famous, by the brotherhood's standards, chef. He works in a nice restaurant in the better part of town. The only problem, is that he eats more food than he cooks. It's a surprise that he hasn't lost his job.  
  
One can only guess what Lance does. Aside from writing Kitty emails, and talking on the phone occasionally. He works as a construction worker. Making almost as much money as Pietro, except without the half-naked models. Anyway, he still is head over heels for Kitty, and hasn't dated another girl since.  
  
Kitty and Rogue, went on an adventure to find themselves, as if they hadn't had enough adventures already. Rogue never was really given Scott's car, but rather `borrowed' it without asking. Scott wasn't pleased to hear such. Kitty took to writing, and wrote about all their escapades. They traveled the whole United States, and quite a bit of Mexico. They saw beautiful sights, and met wonderful people, but never really felt like they were complete. Kitty missed Lance more than ever, and Rogue wanted to find her special someone. Eventually "the road" took them back to Kitty's home, and Rogue and her live there currently.  
  
For these four years, all of them lived without a worry for tomorrow. Perhaps in the back of their minds they knew that someday he would come. But for the most part, no one wanted to admit it. Whether they liked it or not, someday very soon, they would all be united again, when they're forced to fight for "The Cause."  
  
A/N: Ahhh!!! So we're finally done with this story. Hopefully soon we'll have the sequel up, "The Cause." Sound familiar Neva? 


End file.
